godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Manda
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Manda.png |image =Manda-godzilla-1289983-566-400.jpg |caption =Manda as she is seen in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species =Sea Dragon |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = 30,000 tons 60,000 tons |forms = None |allies =Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Varan, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Baragon, Minilla |enemies = Gotengo, King Ghidorah |controlled =Kilaaks |relationships =None |created =Ishiro Honda, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shinichi Sekizawa |portrayed = Puppet |firstappearance =Atragon |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits = ShodaiManda, SoshingekiManda FinalManda |roar = More Roars }} Manda (マンダ , Manda) is a sea dragon created by Toho that first appeared in the 1963 film Atragon. Name Manda's name could be a combination of the Japanese words "man" (万 ) and "daija" (大蛇 ), which when combined mean "ten thousand serpent." Appearance Manda resembles a Chinese dragon, as he has four legs, multiple horns on the head all the way down to the tail, and two barbs coming from the face. In Atragon, Manda's roar was deeper and his eyes had slit pupils. Origins In the Showa series, Manda was the guardian of Mu, an underwater kingdom. How Manda became its protector and how long he had been protecting it is unknown. Manda's origins in Godzilla: Final Wars are unknown. History Showa Series ''Atragon in ''Atragon]]Manda was a dragon that lived in the sea and was the guardian of Mu, an underwater kingdom. When the Gotengo attacked, Manda fought it and wrapped his body around the ship and trying to crush it. But Gotengo charged electricity and unleashed it on Manda, badly shocking him. Manda unwrapped himself and tried to swim away. Gotengo chased after, and fired the Absolute Zero Cannon, which froze Manda. ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]Manda was taken to live on Monsterland in Destroy All Monsters. In 1999, the Kilaaks came to Earth and took control of Manda and the other monsters of the island, and made them attack major cities around the world until the people of the world freed them from the mind control. Then the monsters were sent to fight King Ghidorah. Manda did not fight in the battle, and watched from the sidelines with Varan and Baragon. After King Ghidorah was defeated, Manda and the other returned to Monsterland. ''All Monsters Attack Manda also made a very brief appearance in ''All Monsters Attack, but only in a brief glimpse of recycled stock footage. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]In the Millennium series, Manda attacks Normandy, when the Gotengo comes to stop it and attacks Manda. At first, Manda was able to constrict himself around the Gotengo and pull the warship further and further into the depths of the water, severely damaging it. However, the crew spotted an underwater volcano and charged into it, with Manda stuck on their ship. Unable to withstand the heat, Manda was forced to uncoiled himself and swam away. The Gotengo managed to get out of the volcano, but Manda charged at the ship. The Gotengo turned around 180 degrees and fired the maser cannon to freeze the weakened Manda, and then rammed into him with its powerful drill, breaking him into pieces. Abilities Manda does not have any special weapons, but he can wrap his body around an enemy and crush them similar to how a snake constricts his prey. Although he is slow on land, Manda can also swim very fast and can breathe while submerged in water. In the video game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, Manda has the ability to spit fireballs. Filmography *''Atragon'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' (Stock Footage) *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' *Godzilla (as easter egg) Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' (Cameo) *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' NES_Manda_sprite.png|Manda in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Manda appears in ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Issue #3 along with Gezora. Manda appears and destroys an aircraft carrier. Manda is later revealed to be a "Water monster", along with Titanosaurus and Gezora. After a brief fight with Godzilla, the trio of aquatic monsters retreat. Later, the trio, now joined by a revived Destoroyah fight Godzilla under water. During the fight, the Military used a new sonar blaster to confuse Gezora, Manda and Titanosaurus, making them flee, leaving Destoroyah to deal with Godzilla and the military. RULERS OF EARTH Issue 3 - 2.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 3 - 3.png Gallery Sightings *A [[w:c:naruto:Manda|giant snake in Naruto]] has the same name as Manda as well as bearing some similarities. cameos in lum 49.jpg|Manda and Moguera's cameos in the second Urusei Yatsura feature film Roar Manda's roars in the Showa series were basically human rasps and grunts from tigers or lions, which the sounds would later be restocked for Godzilla's grunts and other monsters. In 2004 Toho gave Manda a variety of roars from different animals rather than using the same two roars, these roars also made sound more dragon-like. Manda Showa Roars|Manda's roars in the Showa era Manda Millennium Roars|Manda's roars in Godzilla: Final Wars In Other Languages *Russian: Манда *Chinese: 曼达 Trivia *Manda is the only in the Godzilla films that isn't related to Godzilla and has appeared alongside him that hasn't fought Godzilla at all. **However, there was a deleted scene in Destroy All Monsters that would have had Manda fighting Godzilla. *In the manga version of Destroy All Monsters, Manda takes part in the final battle with King Ghidorah, wrapping around his wing. *In the Toho film King Kong Escapes, a Giant Sea Serpent swims toward a hovercraft, looking to attack it. However, King Kong throws a rock at it, causing the serpent to retreat back to the depths. It is unknown whether or not this creature has any connection with Manda. *Manda's FinalManda design in Godzilla: Final Wars looks similar to Shenron, a dragon from Dragon Ball series. Poll Do you like Manda? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Manda Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland Category:Earth Defenders Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures